kamihime_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Kamihime
a caring and gentle Kamihime.]] Kamihime are former humans that were able to obtain god-like powers. They possess strong magic and incredible prowess. Most of them lost their memories after Ragnarok and are now trying to prevent a second one. Acquiring Kamihime There are three ways at present of obtain new Kamihime. Gacha, clearing Episodes in the Main Quest and doing Raid Events. When a weapon associated with the Kamihime is acquired via the Gacha for the first time, the Kamihime will join the player's party. Unlike weapons and Eidolons, there is no limit to the number of Kamihime one may hold at any time. Types Kamihime can have one of five available types: * - Offense Kamihime have the highest damage output. Usually they're capable of buffing their own damage or lowering enemies' defenses. They have high ATK but low HP. * - With abilities to help mitigate damage, these Kamihime have higher survivability at the cost of lower damage. They have high HP and low ATK. * - They're a mix between Offense and Defense. Their kit has both offensive and defensive abilities. * - Healers have abilities that restore HP to allies and/or cure afflictions. Overall, they can increase the party survivability but, unlike Defense Kamihime, are incapable of preventing burst damage (e.g: enemy Overdrive). * - They can help control the fight either by debuffing enemies, applying negative statuses to enemies or by buffing allies. Abilities Kamihime gain abilities when certain conditions are met, as detailed in the table below. Some are entirely new skills not available before and some are upgrades to either their basic, or obtained skills. New skills are acquired after viewing scenes in the Harem system. Harem episodes are unlocked at the levels stated below. Ability upgrades are automatically applied when the Kamihime reaches the level threshold. Abilities are divided into three categories: Burst Abilities, Active Abilities and Assist Abilities (Passives). *Burst Abilities are activated whenever a Kamihime uses a Burst Attack once her Mode Gauge is at 100. *Active Abilities can be activated at will by the player between attack turns and cost zero turns to activate, but remain in cooldown before they can be used again. *Assist Abilities are always active as long as the Kamihime is in the active Party and their effects apply to themselves only. Levelling Kamihime can be enhanced in two ways - using them in battle will allocate EXP to them if they are in the active team and enhancing them with materials will allocate EXP to them outside of battle. Cave of Gold Ore, better known as Experience Cave, is the best place to farm experience and rank points. It can be done twice a day from Monday to Saturday and is limitless on Sunday. It provides around 5.000 exp per run for the cost of 25 AP. Two types of materials are available that can be used to enhance a Kamihime, weapons and Arcanum. Similar, to enhancing Eidolons, weapons of the same element of the Kamihime will grant an extra +50% EXP, but since the player will normally obtain more EXP than is required and will have multiple Kamihime stuck at their level caps using weapons to upgrade them is not recommended unless transferring their bonus bonuses. Arcanum are a special items available only from Premium Gacha or the Shop. Arcanum of Life costs 100 Magic Jewels or Star coins and grants 30.000 EXP to one Kamihime. Arcanum of Universe costs 1 Draconic Eye and grants 300.000 EXP. The level limits of the various rarities are as follows: Note that Kamihime involved in the Main Story may have a number of additional Harem Scenes under the Main Story. That number is applicable only to the specific Story Kamihime. Awakening Awakening a Kamihime unleashes their full potential by increasing their base stats, maximum stats, burst attack and improving their abilities. In order to awaken a Kamihime she needs to be level 80 and all of her episodes must be cleared. This process requires three Draconic Eyes. Once awakened, she will revert to level 1 and gain new episodes. Limit Break Limit Break is the process of increasing the level cap of your Kamihime. The number of breaks and the requirements for breaking the limit depends on the Rarity of your Kamihime: Rare Kamihime can have their limit broken up to 3 times, while SR, SSR and Awakened Kamihime can have their limit broken up to 4 times. The number of golden stars on a Kamihime's icon indicates the number of limit breaks done for that Kamihime. Materials In general, Kamihime require a mix of the following materials to have their limit broken: Requirements The requirements for Limit Breaking are based on the current limit break level of the Kamihime. Note: Where any Elemental Material is concerned, only the Material corresponding to the Kamihime's element is required. R = |-| SR = |-| SSR = |-| Awaken = List Category:Kamihime Category:Dark